The New Supertoons in Town
by Rocket Racer
Summary: The Just-Us League needs to recruit some new heroes which Superbun isn't very pleased with and they held auditions for it. When four new supertoons were selected to join, will it be enough to face the new evil arising in the city?
1. Auditions!

The New Supertoons in Town  
By: Rocket Racer

(This fanfiction is made to cover up on a few DC superheroes that weren't "parodied" in the  
episode, "Just-Us League of Supertoons")

(This fanfiction is made to cover up on a few DC superheroes that weren't "parodied" in the episode, "Just-Us League of Supertoons")

Superbun has just returned to the Just-Us League home base one evening after stopping a couple of bank robbers, until he found a shocking discovery. Every supertoon (except Aquamutt, he stayed in Atlantis to defend his home for a while) is cleaning up the place and they didn't even notice their leader walk in. Superbun cleared his throat so that everyone can hear him. They all stopped, said hi, and continued to work.  
Superbun came up to Wonder Babs and asked, "Hey Wonder Babs, what exactly is going on here?"  
She responded, "In case you haven't read the memo, which I know you always don't, there are going to be auditions coming up. The whole legion is preparing seminars all week for future leaguers."  
Superbun was surprised. "You can't be serious. Do we have to do this?" And Wonder Babs nodded in response.

"What's up with Superbun?" Decoy asked Keen Arrow.  
In response, he held up a sign that read, "He doesn't like auditions because most of the time, the people who come up are the ones with superpowers that are absurd and not really useful." Then he turned the sign over and the other side read "Unless there are those who have remarkable abilities then our whole preparation is worthless."

Batduck, being new to the whole audition thing, asked Hawkloon, "So Hawkloon, how is this "audition" gonna work?"  
Hawkloon replied, "Well, first of all, like, the person has to walk, tell us the name, and show us what power that he, or in this case, she, has. We, like, have to judge wheteher that person is good or not and at the end of the day, we will announce our newest members to our group."  
"It is challenging," said Pink Canary who was teleporting and featherdusting. "But there are people who are anxious to join, so they will show us what they got."  
Scent-anna also came in and said, "I just hope that ZIS ees better than last year; ze only person we got to join was Keen Arrow."  
Batduck looked at Keen, shooting arrows to hang up the banner that said, "Auditions Today!" and said, "But he doesn't have any powers either."  
"Oui," the mystic maiden of musk replied. "But he eez good at za bow and arrow and eez very acteeve when een combat and we didn't have a marksman, so we hired heem." Keen Arrow held a thumb up to ensure that the banner is ready.

When the day of auditions came, as Superbun feared, it didn't start so well. There are people who have weird powers such as making himself flat, changing the colors of different objects, and even turning himself to stone and not move a single inch.


	2. New Recruits

"Who's next?" asked a tired Superbun.  
"I am." said a voice from behind the door. When it opened, there walked in a metal cat who had white eyes, red gloves and boots, and an atomic symbol on his chest.  
Wonder Babs looked at him very oddly and said, "And you're supposed to be..."  
The figure responded, "Captain Cat-om."  
Superbun, still tired, said, "Okay, thanks for auditioning, so you wanna show us what you can do?" And immediately, Captain Cat-om began to fly up into the air.  
Keen Arrow, looking a little sly, wanted to see what the Captain can do in combat, so he pressed a button that brought out a big robot. But the Captain didn't flinch; he just smiled and blasted that tin can with radiation! The Supertoons were very surprised and they wrote down their comments on this extraordinary superhuman (I mean cat!). Even Scent-anna took an interest in him.

"You're next, Purple Tornado." called Batduck to the next person in line five minutes later. Purple Tornado immediatley began to spin really fast, making a huge tornado!  
Hawkloon said to Batduck, "Like, is that all he can..." Before she can finish her sentence, she was immediately swept into the air and sent tumbling down through the floor.  
"Okay, like, I get it!" she said as stars circled around her. "He can make tornados come up anywhere too."

A few people later, in comes a teenaged female pig dressed in orange.  
"OK," said Scent-anna. "Are vous Pixsken?"  
"Yes, that's right." the pig responded.  
"Alright." Superbun then said. "Show us your power already." With that Calamity pressed another button that sended out 3 robots now.  
Immediately, the audience can see an illusion of an elephant in front of Pixsken, and she immediately ran toward one of the robots and smashed it with a shoulder tackle. Then, a cheetah illusion appeared and the heroine ran quickly and disabled the second one. Finally, with a gorilla illusion, she gave the last robot one punch and it exploded in that second.  
As the supertoons were writing down their comments, Batduck said to Decoy, "That girl can sure pack a punch, eh Decoy?" But Decoy didn't respond, he just stood still and stared when Pixken destroyed the robots. As soon as she left, Decoy got a loud buzz in his ear, "DECOY! WAKE UP!"  
"S-s-sorry." said a rattled Decoy. "Uh, yeah, she's pretty good."

About a half a half an hour later (that equals 15 minutes), in came a little grey mouse who was dressed up in yellow and red and had a huge fireball on his head.  
"And you must be..." signed Little Beeper.  
"Firesnorm." said the mouse. "I am able to produce heat and flames to my opponents."  
"Well," said Superbun sounding interested, although the hero did look short. "Let's see." With that, Keen Arrow pressed another that sended out a cat-like robot and it was about to eat the fired up mouse. Firesnorm immediately began to fly around the robot, dodging its metallic claws and iron tail. But when the metallic monstosity ate up the mouse, something unexpected happened. The Supertoons can hear a sound from inside the stomach, something like, "A-A-A-Aaaaa...CHOOOOOO!"  
Then, there come the flames and it melted the robot inside out.  
"Bless me." said Firesnorm sniffing his nose. "I think I need a hanky."

Finally, the auditions were done and the Supertoons were already having a little snack that afternoon. Then, Superbun came out and began making his announcement to his friends.  
"OK, everyone. After a long hard day, I'm happy to announce our newest members of the  
Just-Us League of Supertoons." He guided his hand to the doors and they opened to show the people  
he was referring to. First up, Pixsken.  
When Decoy saw that she had been selected, he smiled and he thought, "Oh good, she got  
picked!" The audience can see that he had hearts in his eyes and he was panting.  
Next up, Firesnorm. He sniffed up a bit and Pixsken provided him with a hanky.  
Third, Purple Tornado. As he walked by, Hawk Loon said, "Hey, PT, when we go on a mission, like, please try not to create too much of a mess when fighting crime or some junk,  
okay?"  
Purple Tornado nodded his head and responded, "Tornado understand."  
Finally, Captain Cat-om. When he walked by, Scent-anna smiled and waved a little at him. In response, he looked and smiled, but it quickly turned back into a serious frown. Scent-anna felt unsure if he liked her or not, but she knew that SHE liked him.  
"Welcome to the Just-Us Leauge of Supertoons." said Buster. All four new members stood up proud, knowing that they are ready to fight for justice.


	3. A Hint of Love

Later that afternoon, the four new Supertoons went to their assigned rooms. Each one liked both the interior and exterior of the place. Pixsken's room was decked out in animal skins, creature posters, and a few weights for excercise. Purple Tornado's room was clean and everything was bolted down so whenever he spins, nothing is going to break...eventually. Firesnorm's mousehole was obviously small, but everything was completely fireproof including his own bed. Captain Cat-om, however, went to check out his new room and saw something that shocked him. It wasn't the glow-in-the-dark planets or the secret shutter to look at the stars, but it was Scent-anna standing there, checking out the place.  
The Captain was a little confused, shouldn't she be in HER own room? "Uh, Scent-anna?"  
The sound of his voice scared the pants out of the skunk as she studdered, "Oh! B-b-booonjoooouuur, C-C-Captain."  
"What are you doing in my room?" The Captain didn't look too happy.  
"I just...wanted to see what your room looks like on ze inside?"  
"Well, sorry to break this to ya, but this room needs to be accessible only to me until I know it's safe for others to come in."  
"OK, I'll go now."  
"Here," Captain Cat-om took Scent-anna by the hand. "I'll lead you out, it's pretty dark in here and someone could get hurt."  
"Uh, merci beau coup, Monsieur." Scent-anna's heart was beginning to melt as someone whom she's interested in is holding her hand and leading her out the door. When the door was  
finally closed behind her, Scent-anna whispered under her breath, "I can't believe he held my hand! I gotta..."  
"Don't even think about it, lover girl."  
"Uh, sorry, I just overexaggerated."  
"Huh. Sure you did." Walking away quietly, the Mystic Maiden of Musk wondered why she had to say that if he didn't even like her. For the rest of the night, she didn't say anything about love in front of the Captain.  
For Captain Cat-om, however, he smiled a little and said, "She likes me. Hmph, she's always been like that. Let's face it, she's never gonna change." He looks at the audience. "How do I know her you ask? Well, let's just say this isn't the first time we met." He winked and the screen fades to black.


	4. Evil Lurks Around Every Corner

The next day, the Supertoons (now turned back to the Tiny Toons) were going out for the weekend. Babs Bunny, Shirley the Loon, and Fifi La Fume were having a girls' day out and Buster Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Calamity Coyote, and Little Beeper are gonna hang out at the arcade. For the new Supertoons, they said that they had their own businesses to take care of. Alright, pause for a second. If you viewers say that something bad's about to happen, don't spoil it for us all. Or else, I'll change the entire story for the good of you all and those other useless threats like that.  
Anyway, seeing that you're all so eager for me to go on, at the same time, Furrball was taking an early morning stroll down the block. He knew Fifi was around somewhere, so surprisingly he went to the nearest white paint can and painted a stripe on his tail. He knew Fifi would fall for it.  
Sure enough, as soon as he walked past the girls, Fifi went nuts when she saw him. And I suppose you know that means right? Yup.  
"OOH LA LA! Mon amor has returned to me!"  
As soon as he heard that Furrball thought, "Alright, here we go again." He immediately ran off for a place to hide.  
Starting to run too, Fifi said, "Vous weell not escape me zis time, my leetle buttercup!"  
"Do you think we should follow her?" asked Babs to Shirley.  
"Nah," the Loon responded. "Like, we can always call her up if she feels like giving up or some junk."  
"If she ever gives up." Unknown to the two girls, there was a shadow on top of a lamp post behind them. Its eyes looked deviously at them and grinned, knowing that his objective is to destroy them both.

Meanwhile, the boys were all sitting at a table, eating Hawaiian pizza. After a few chews, Plucky asked, "Hammy, Calamity, why is it you two always win at most of the games around here?"  
The pig and the coyote smiled to each other and said (or in this case, held up a sign  
that read), "CLEAN LIVIN'!"  
Plucky slapped his head. "Well, that was a dumb question to ask."  
"Hey Calamity!" read Little Beeper's sign as he tapped his friendly rival's shoulder. "Race ya to get some chili dogs!"  
"You're on!" read Calamity's sign in determination. Right away, they both ran off to a nearby vendor.  
Then, Hamton started to get a little worried. "Uh huys, is it really a good idea to take a break from crime fighting? Crime never sleeps in the world you know."  
"I know, Hamton ol' pig." said Buster. "But the police can take of everything else while we're gone."  
"I hope so." Unfortunately, Buster was quite wrong, for out of one corner was a shadow spying on them.

Back to Fifi's chase with Furrball, she went to look for him at the park. Of course, we all know that no matter whick way Furrball ran, there was Fifi. He tried to get the stripe off without her knowing his true self, but he can't seem to do it when Fifi is already there to try and get him. Finally, he was able to hide behind a bush.  
As soon as he saw Fifi running past him through the leaves, he felt relieved. "Well, now that she's gone, I better give her a little surprise." Then suddenly, he felt one of the bush branches ruffling his fur.  
He turned around and thought, "Did that bush just move?....Hmph, probably it's the wind."  
He then felt one set of grass blades wrap around his left paw. "Hey, what the...!" Soon, other plants began to carry him around and lead him to another shadow grinning at him. When Furrball saw the face, he only said one thing....  
"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"  
Fifi soon heard it on her way to the water fountain and exclaimed, "Oh! Zhere you are my leetle bundle of sweetness! I always knew you could trust moi eef you just...." She couldn't finish her sentence, for what she only saw was a piece of blue fur and a little rose petal on the grass. Fifi couldn't believe her eyes as she held the piece of fur. "Non.....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"


	5. Three New Villains

For Sweetie Bird, she was flying around town, minding her own business. She went over past the side of the mall that held the entrance for Hot Dog On A Stick. Once she peeked in, she saw Calamity and Little Beeper ordering some chili dogs. But soon, something else caught her bird's eye view: she saw that a figure was there spying behind a pillar. She then felt a beeping in her communicator and was shocked when she saw that red spots were near where her Supertoon friends were, except for Fifi.  
Sweetie immediately contacted them saying, "Guys! Guys! Come in, do you read me? This is Sweetie." The rest of the Supertoons immediately picked up their communicators, even Fifi who was still sobbing at the park.  
Buster was the first to speak: "Sweetie, what is it?"  
"Guys, you have to get out of there. Your position has been compromised!"  
"Like, our position's been what?" asked a confused Shirley.  
Calamity then spoke: "I think she means we're in danger."  
"Danger?" Plucky scatched his head. "What danger?" And just as he said that, BOOM! The shadows began to jump out of their positions and begin wreaking havoc! The toons were surprised as they try to take cover from the attacks.  
"OK Supertoons!" called Buster. "Let's get back to business!" Soon, the toonsters all transformed to the Just-Us League of Supertoons!

Superbun (transformed from Buster) called in his communicator to the rest of his team.  
"Wonder Babs, I'll head to your position. Hawkloon, go to Batduck and Decoy immediately. The rest of you be on your guard!"  
Keen Arrow flipped off his communicator and smirked as he took another bite off his chili dog. "Heh, how hard is it going to be standing up to super villains? If they're new, I'd like to see them try and stop me."  
"Don't underestimate them, Calamity." said Little Dasher. "We don't even know if these super villains are what we think." Suddenly, they saw speed lines going past them in the blink of an eye! "Woah, did you see that?!" The figure then took Calamity's chili dog and stopped in front of them, making a cloud of dust.  
It then said, "You know, coyote, he is right about underestimating your opponent. 'Cause you won't know what you're up against." The dust cleared and there stood a roadrunner with a yellow costume that had red boots, a red lightning bolt, black mask eyes, and red pupils.  
Keen Arrow looked at the figure with surprise. "Hey, Dasher, he almost looks just like you."  
"Yeah," the red roadrunner responded. "Are you like my copy of something?"  
"You can say that." said the yellow roadrunner with an evil grin. "I am Little Zoomer. And if you're stepping up to fight me, that's the worst choice you made in your life." With that, he immediately ran towards the two Supertoons and knocked them into the air. Then, he ran up the wall, jumped off, and pummeled them down to the ground.  
"Man," said Keen Arrow in pain. "When will I ever learn to keep my mouth shut?"

Once Hawkloon found Batduck and Decoy, she swooped down to them. "Like, what's all the ruckus about?"  
"That's what we're trying to figure out." responded Decoy. "Since, we have no idea." People inside the arcade began to run out of the building, dodging boomerangs left and right.  
"Like, what's with all the boomerangs?"  
"That's the "we have no idea" part." said Batduck getting smacked at the head with one.  
Then, the three heard a voice cackling from behind. "Well, what a lucky daiy for me." The boomerangs returned to a corner of the arcade and the Supertoons looked to see a pit bull wearing a blue Australian soldier's outfit and had boomerangs around his belt and his shoulder strap. "Never thought to meet three dopes of the Just-Us Laigue."  
The Supertoons looked at each other thinking the guy is weird. "Like, who are you?" asked Hawkloon."  
"Name's Capitain Bullerang. And my job: taiking you all down." He began to throw three  
boomerangs at our heroes, whacking them into the air. They tried getting back up, but the boomerangs came back to them.  
As the boomerangs started to circle them, Decoy asked, "Hey, Batduck! Maybe you have a gadget that can stop these things!"  
Batduck immediately reached into his pocket and threw his batarang, but the boomerangs reflected it back at him. "I'm afraid I don't, Decoy."  
Hawkloon tried to use her wings to stop the boomerangs, but some of her feathers were  
shredded to bits. "It's no use, guys. Like, we're trapped!"

Superbun got to Wonder Babs' position, but somehow she was nowhere to be found. "Babs? Babsy? Where are ya?!"  
Suddenly, he heard a "AAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Superbun already knows that sound and he  
got to where it was coming from.  
He turned one corner of a building and saw that Wonder Babs was struggling to fight against a purple bunny in a yellow and black jumpsuit with hints of leapord on her collars, gloves, and boots.  
"Hey you!" The purple bunny turned around and faced Superbun. "Why don't pick on someone your own size!"  
The purple bunny giggled slyly and said, "MY own size? I'm afraid it's a bad idea if you're thinking of fighting me."  
"Yeah, why's that?"  
"I'll show you why." The purple bunny closed her eyes and right away she started to grow bigger in height! She kept getting taller and taller until she was at least two inches higher than the Empire State Building! "Maybe it's YOU who should pick on someone your own size. I am Binkanta, and I'll squash you like a bug!"  
As Binkanta raised her foot up, Buster said only one thing: "MOTHER."


	6. No Hope Left

Meanwhile at the park, Scent-anna was searching for Furrball. She looked through every bush and looked up every tree, but still no luck. Finally, she heard another "REEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWW!" from the right, and she immediately ran to where it is coming from. Not only did she find Furrball at the town square, but she saw another sight she thought she would never see again. It was a green skunk, sitting on top of a rose and holding Furrball captive in one of her vines.  
"Poison Oak!" she cried out. "So, eet was you all along!"  
Poison Oak chuckled and said, "Well, if it isn't Scent-anna. I should've known you'd be here. You are always in pursuit of finding a boy skunk, and let me tell ya, you did an excellent job with this one."  
"Put heem down! He's already taken!" Scent-anna ran to help her lover, but she got whacked away by Poison Oak's vine.  
"Sorry, hocus-pocus polecat. But I'm afraid he isn't yours anymore. Isn't that right, baby?" Poison Oak began to kiss Furrball's cheeks, but the blue cat began to swipe his claws at her. One of them struck her hair, tearing out a huge piece.

Now becoming upset over what Furrball has done, she immediately grabbed him by the throat. "Very well, you miserable clod. Have it your way." She turned over to Scent-anna who was still lying on the ground. "If I don't have this boy skunk as my own....neither....should...you." Poison Oak turned Furrball around so he's facing her, and she kissed him on the lips. Once her lips left his, Furrball started to cough and wheeze, trying to gasp for more air. Scent-anna was shocked to see that she used a POISONED kiss on her lover. Immediately, she struck a light beam at the poisoned polecat and she fell back on the bushes. The vine lost its grip and Furrball fell unconscious to the ground.  
Scent-anna ran to the little blue cat and fell to her knees at his body. She quickly chanted, "Miakooroveni benlanganravonai!" and right away, she tried to cure Furrball of the poison. But after 5 minutes past, the cat didn't move an inch. "Non. Non! Mon amor, don't die on me! Not yet!" But it was no use, he still layed there and Scent-anna buried her face on his body and sobbed. Once she raised her head up, she cupped Furrball's face and gave him what was possiby her one final kiss on his lips.

Once she was through, Scent-anna saw that Poison Oak was starting to get back up. Beginning to pant in rage, she immediately ran to her, willing to pay her back for what she's done. Unknowingly to her, two small grey hands began to pull Furrball's body away.  
So, it was that all members of the Just-Us League were struggling to fight off against the villains, and it seems as though there was no hope for them.


	7. Time to Fight Back

The fights were seen on a screen and a silhouette of a cat with a hole in its right ear was watching them. It called to Firesnorm, Purple Tornado, and Pixsken "Looks like our comrades are in danger. We must come to their aid immediately. Pixsken, you go help out Superbun and Wonder Babs."  
"Alright."  
"Purple Tornado, tend to the Dark Duck, his sidekick, and his girl."  
"Me got it."  
"Firesnorm, see if Keen Arrow and Dasher need any assistance."  
*sniff* "OK, and what about you, Captain?"  
"Pink Canary and I will help out Scent-anna. I believe it's time to return the favor. Good Luck, everyone!" As soon as they all did their special high-five, the new Supertoons all left their secret headquarters and headed outside to save their friends.

Back at Hotdog On A Stick, Keen Arrow and Little Dasher were still struggling to fight against Little Zoomer. Keen tried to shoot his plunger arrows, but the yellow roadrunner spun really fast, reflecting the arrows back at the coyote, which of course "plunges" him into the ground. Little Dasher tried to keep up with him, but Little Zoomer was able to outrun him and run him into the wall.  
"Man," said the bored yellow roadrunner. "You guys are worse than I thought. Now, how  
should I finish you both?" Before he could do anything, he felt a burning sensation...in his pants! "AIIIIIIIIEEEEYYYYEEEEOOOOWWW!" Little Zoomer was shot straight into the air and landed in the fountain outside. He zoomed right back to see who had burned his butt into a crisp.  
Both Supertoons were surprised to see who it was. "Firesnorm!" exclaimed Little Dasher.  
"Firesnorm?" exclaimed Keen Arrow.  
"A mouse?" asked Little Zoomer.  
"Oh, hi!" said Firesnorm with a sniff. "I just wanted to see if I can play with you guys!"  
"A game, huh?" Little Zoomer thought. "How about 'I Grind You To The Dirt!'" He was about to step on the mouse, but he flew out just in time.  
"Nah, that was one's too boring." The yellow roadrunner began to run in circles all around him, but Firesnorm flew up into the air and sneezed a huge stream of fire that filled up the inside of the tornado. Little Zoomer came out feeling burned and dizzy.  
"Nice move, Firesnorm!" exclaimed Keen Arrow. The grey mouse gave a big thumbs up in response.

Back at the arcade, things didn't look so good for the two ducks and the pig. They were still trapped inside the boomerang cyclone and it seems there's no way out.  
Capitan Bullerang was holding one iron boomerang on his left and had an evil grin on his face. "Blimey! Once I'm finished with you all, Wex Wuthor is gonna pay me handsomely! Just one more shot to finish the job." He threw his iron boomerang at the Supertoons inside the cyclone. It passed through one spinning boomerang and just before it hit them, it was suddenly chomped up by an unknown purple figure. Soon, it strated eating all the boomerangs in the cyclone until there was no more.  
"What? What happened to my precious boomerangs?!"  
"Like, that's what we're about to ask!" said Hawkloon.  
The figure soon licked his lips and said, "Boomerangs tasty for Purple Tornado!"  
"Purple Tornado?" exclaimed Decoy.  
"What on Earth are you doing here?!" screamed Batduck.  
"Tornado sent to help Supertoons!" replied the purple Tasmanian.  
"Ain't that so?" said Bullerang with one raised eyebrow. "Well, a purple Tasmanian Devil ain't enough to stop me!" He threw another boomerang at him, but he still chomped it down. "Rrrghh! Will you stop eating my boomerangs?!"

Back on the streets, Superbun was left unconscious on the ground after being beaten down hard by Binkanta. But then, he got picked up by her giant purple hand and felt himself being crushed under her might along with Wonder Babs.  
"Now that I have you two in my clutches, who's gonna save you now?" Suddenly, she felt a bash to the head and she toppled onto the ground, loosening her grip on the two Supertoons.  
"Uh, what just happened?" asked Wonder Babs.  
"Don't look at me," said Superbun. "I don't know either."  
"Well, I do!" cried out a voice from behind the two.  
They turned around and were surprised to see who it was. "Pixsken!"  
"Who's this?" asked Binkanta beginning to stand up. "Your new recruit? Huh, she'll be easy to take down as you two."  
"Bring it on, Bunzilla." said a determined Pixsken. "I'll send you straight down to the ground."

Finally, at the park, both skunk girls were panting hard from fighting.  
"Not bad for a spellcaster." said Poison Oak.  
"Same to you." replied Scent-anna. But suddenly, she was wrapped by one of the vines and was brought to the poisonous polecat.  
"But even the Mystic Maiden of Musk can't stop me. Now, you will fall before my mercy!" But then, a loud-pitched screech began to hurt Poison Oak's ears and she dropped Scent-anna to the ground. Both skunks looked up to see Pink Canary and Captain Cat-om flying down to them.  
"I wouldn't touch her if I were you." said the Captain.  
"This cat's your teammate?" asked Poison Oak to Scent-anna.  
"He eez." replied she.  
Pink Canary then said, "And he and I believe that you should release our friend."  
"Huh. Who's gonna make me?" Poison Oak lashed out one of her whips at the two Supertoons, but they got out of the way. But when she tried to get Captain Cat-om, he grabbed the vine and began to heat it up with his radiated fist. Poison Oak screeched back in pain.  
"I control radiation, Poison Oak." said Captain Cat-om. "Your poisonous plants are useless against me."


	8. Hero Strike!

The next few scenes feature the new Supertoons fighting against the villains. Things were looking good so far. Firesnorm was continuing to burn Little Zoomer while he tried every attempt to use his speed against him. Capitan Bullerang was still throwing boomerangs and Purple Tornado kept dodging them and he even spit some pieces of the eaten boomerangs towards him. Binkanta tried to squash Pixsken, but the female pig (with the elephant illusion) was able to hold on to it and began to spin her around and slam her to the ground. Captain Cat-om continued to blast away the vines that are coming to him.

Finally, the villains were getting tired and were ready to deliver a fatal blow to the new Supertoons, but they weren't going to give up just yet.  
"Firesnorm," began Keen Arrow back at Hotdog On A Stick. "How should we take down this  
guy? He's about to charge at us!"  
"I got a pretty good idea." the fire mouse answered. "Keen Arrow, push him back!" Right  
away, the grey coyote shot one plunger arrow at Little Zoomer's face, making him blind for a while.  
"Alright! Now let me heat him up!" Firesnorm blazed to Little Zoomer and began to put him on fire, making the yellow roadrunner more outcold.  
"Little Dasher, do me a favor and cool him down!" And immediately, the red roadrunner blew out a fire hydrant outside, spun around to obtain a flood of it, and rushed inside to make Little Zoomer all wet. He was left out wet and dizzy after the whole thing.  
"He-Hey! We did it!" cried out Little Dasher. The three Supertoons cheered and gave each other high fives.

Back at the arcade, Capitan Bullerang was completely frustrated over the fact that most of his best boomerangs have been eaten.  
"Don't think you won yet, mate. I got one more trick to play before you get turned in to Wuthor." He took out several boomerangs from his sides and was about to unleash a hailstorm!  
"Batduck!" exclaimed Decoy. "How are we gonna get out of this one?"  
With a clever smile on his face, the Dark Duck said, "Just follow my lead."  
"Well, like, you gotta hurry!" exclaimed Hawkloon, grabbing Batduck's cape and shaking it. "That maniac's about to throw his lethal weapons or some junk!"  
"Alright!" Right away, Capitan BUllerang unleashed his Boomerang Hailstorm and Batduck's  
plan initiates. "Quick, Decoy! Dodge the boomerangs and let that pit bull have a taste of your knuckles!" The pig rushed under the boomerangs and began to punch the Capitan to the wall.  
"PT! Grab those boomerangs and send 'em flyin'!" The purple Tasmanian started grabbing boomerangs left and right and spin to launch them up into the air.  
"Hawkloon, send a few of those feathers to Bullerang! I'll deliver the final blow!"  
The white duck immediately shot her feathers at the airborne boomerangs and they all came down on Capitan Bullerang. Some pinned his arms to the wall, others on his legs, and Batduck threw his batarang that struck the pit bull's hat.  
"Oh, crud." moaned Capitan Bullerang as he's still hanging for dear life.  
"Yes, we did it!" cried out Decoy and all four Supertoons were cheering over their victory.

Back on the streets, Binkanta was panting with rage seeing that someone smaller than her was already beating her. She stood tall and said, "Alright, no more screwing around. It seems I have taken this the easy way, but I can see I'm gonna have to play rough!" She curled her left hand into a fist, ready pound the three Supertoons to the ground.  
"Guys," said Pixsken. "I'm gonna need your help on this one."  
"How are we supposed to take her down?" asked a scared Wonder Babs.  
"Yeah," agreed Superbun. "We're all too small to face someone like her!"  
"That doesn't mean we can try." replied Pixsken. "I got a plan, but you gotta do exactly as I say."  
"But, Pixsken!" began Wonder Babs.  
"Here she comes!" Binkanta's fist began to come down and the plan started to take action!  
"Superbun! Once her fist comes down, you and Wonder Babs get on my shoulders!" The giant bunny's  
fist hit the ground and the Wonder Babs jumped on Superbun's shoulders, and he jumped on Pixsken's shoulders. the pig jumped up and climbed up Binkanta's arm and began to climb.  
Then she called out, "Superbun, throw Wonder Babs to Binkanta's head! And Babs, see if you can give that giantess some pain in her brain!" The Rabbit of Steel executed Pixsken's commands, and Wonder Babs did a few combos of punches and kicks to Binkanta's skull.  
The pig then threw Superbun up. "Superbun, give your share of punches to her as well!"  
The blue bunny flew and began to give more attacks to her head and one in the gut.  
Then, Pixsken started running up to the bunnies. "Now you two! Throw me up there and I'll knock her down!" Once the two bunnies did so, Pixsken used her Rhino and Armadillo combination technique, and the combined forces knocked Binkanta onto the ground and shrink back to her normal size.  
"Well, what do ya know? It worked!" exclaimed Wonder Babs.  
"See?" said Pixsken. "Didn't I tell ya?"  
Superbun sighed, "I'm just glad that's over."

Finally at the park, Pink Canary, Scent-anna, and Captain Cat-om were still fighting against Poison Oak. "This isn't over yet, Supertoons!" With that, she summoned up her large mutant Venus flytrap minions to swallow them up.  
Looking at his surroundings, the Captain smiled and said, "I believe it's time that we bury these weeds and take Oak down."  
"Vous got a plan, Monsieur?" asked Scent-anna.  
"Don't I always? Alright then, Pink Canary, give a little song to these plants. They might grow quicker."  
"Roger that!" The canary teleported herself high above the flytrap minions and started to use her screech that made the flytraps fall to the ground in pain.  
"Scent-anna! Grab up some water, they look thirsty!"  
The violet skunk then chanted, "Aquieous Menabelair Veoosmarian!" In that moment, a  
huge gush of water from the water has been transfered to her.  
"Send that water ball to me! I'm going to enhance the nutrients!" Once the water ball,  
was passed to the metallic cat, he began to increase the size of the water ball with radiation. At last, he screamed, "ACID RAIN!" He bursted the ball and with Captain Cat-om's power, he turned into a acid water stream and it hit both the flytrap minions and Poison Oak!  
"My plants! Ruined! You're gonna pay for this, Supertoons!"  
"Well," Pink Canary remarked. "Sometimes, evil schemes and stealing boyfriends don't really make a garden grow."  
"She's right about zat." Scent-anna said as she magically used one of the worn out vines and tied up Poison Oak. "Conseeder zat, how you say, payback."  
"Well done." said Captain Cat-om. And it was true that all four villains were defeated and brought to justice.


	9. Honor and Surprise

Later that afternoon, the Supertoons all met together at the base and Superbun spoke first. "Well Supertoons, seems as though our auditions were a success after all. We couldn't have completed our missions and stopped the villains without the help of our new Supertoons!" The Just-Us League all applauded at that saying. "So, my new honorary members, we would like to give you this." The Rabbit of Steel gave each of the new Supertoons a communicator. "If you ever need help, hook us up."  
Firesnorm looked at his own communicator and said, "Gee, this is great!"  
"Sure is, little buddy." said Pixsken as she picked him up.  
"Tornado deeply honored." said Purple Tornado.  
"Thank you, Superbun." said Captain Cat-om. "Thank you all."

Scent-anna later sneaked into Captain Cat-om's front door and wanted to talk to him. So, she knocked quietly and heard a voice saying, "Come in, Scent-anna. I know it's you out there."  
Opening the door, the skunk asked, "How deed vous know I was there?"  
"Well," said the metallic cat. "If anyone was come to my room, without letting me know, you would be my first guess. So what are you here for?"  
"I just wanted to come because...I kinda feel, how you say, depressed."  
"About what? You were able to take down Poison Oak and we are able to save the city."  
"Oui, I did. But I weeshed we saved everyone."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well, zhere's zis cat I know named Furrball. He was very unlucky and lonely, so I became hees friend at ACME Loo. I have a, how you say, crush on heem.  
"But you're a skunk and he's a cat."  
"I know zat, but sometimes he gets a stripe on his tail, so I usually meestake heem for a skunk."  
"Were there any times when his stripe came off?"  
"Oui, when I saw zat Furrball wasn't a skunk, I felt sorry for myself because I never got a chance to comfort heem. He then came to moi and apologized, and then we became friends for ze first time."  
"Wow. That's really great, Scent-anna."  
"Merci, eet's hard to believe, but he's now my boyfriend."  
"Well, seems as though you're doing him a favor."  
"Oui, but I weesh I could've saved heem when he was captured and keelled by zat wretched Poison Oak."  
"Oh. Sorry to hear that."  
"Eet's okay, but if only I could've saved heem." Tears started to stream down her cheeks "I would take heem up een my arms and return to hees tender embrace and keess heem until ze day eez through."  
"You mean like this?" Quite unexpectedly, Captain Cat-om leaned forward and kissed Scent-anna on the lips. The violet skunk was quite shocked at the fact that someone she loves is kissing her, but that wasn't the only thing. The other thing is that she saw that the metallic armor started to fade, and there stood Furrball, the blue alleycat who's the boy of her dreams. Once the cat's lips left hers, he immediately turned back into Captain Cat-om and smiled at her.  
"Well," said a blushing Scent-anna. "Maybe somezhing more like zis." She wrapped her arms and tail around him and started to kiss the Captain all over his face and then full on his lips.  
Once they were through, the Mystic Maiden of Musk said, "Friday at 7:00?"  
"You bet." the metallic cat replied. Once the skunk closed the door, he whipered to himself, "You go, Captain." He plumped down on his bed and smiled at the stars.  
Then, there was a dark figure watching the Supertoons from the screen. At his left side was Michael Gecko (aka Serpatro) who was inside a chamber and asleep. "Serpatro, you are such a nuissance to me. Seems as though you're friend has gotten a new boyfriend. But don't you worry, once I increase you to full power, you'll get back at the world for what it has done to you." The figure opened the chamber and stuck a small amulet to Serpetaro's forehead and the gecko awoke with rage.

THE END

Cast:  
Fifi La Fume (Scent-anna)/ Lil Sneezer (Firesnorm)/ Bimbette (Poison Oak)...........Kath Soucie  
Furrball (Captain Cat-om)/ Calamity Coyote (Keen Arrow)........Frank Welker  
Babs Bunny (Wonder Babs)/ Sophia K. Pig (Pixsken)/ Binky Bunny (Binkanta)........Tress MacNeille  
Shirley the Loon (Hawkloon)........Gail Matthius  
Plucky Duck (Batduck).............Joe Alaskey  
Buster Bunny (Superbun)/ Capitan Bullerang...........John Kassir  
Hamton J. Pig (Devoy)/ Little Zoomer.............Don Messick  
Dizzy Devil (Purple Tornado)/ Dark Figure........Maurice LaMarche  
Sweetie Bird (Pink Canary)....................Candi Milo

Buster Bunny: "And that's a wrap!"


End file.
